The King & The Jester &The Frightner
by DeepDarkDebt09
Summary: Two Short Horror Stories I've made during in school. Enjoy. CH.1 The King & The Jester Blood, Mild Gore, Mild Language, and Fear! Ch.2: The Frightener is now out!
1. Chapter 1

Hey Everyone. I'm using Notepad to write to you all on FanFiction. Want to say i'm back from a very long writers block, which sucks so much.  
>I want to say i'm glad to finally see some old faces again well through my words and new ones that seem to shine on here. I'm going to upload as much as I can with some of the old stories and new ones that are coming out as well. The stories i'm doing today are two short stories that were made in English class while reading "The Pit and the Pendulum" by Edgar Allen Poe which is an excellent story.<br>Here is one called "The King & The Jester" Please Excuse my mistakes or spelling errors since Notepad doesn't let me know what's worng or what to change. Bear with me.

The King & The Jester by DDD09

One lovely day, stood a small village and a castle also stood where a miserable king lived with his queen and royal servants.  
>Birds flew by the arc windows and The King sat, holding his gold crafted staff with jewels from varities of colors from red to purple violet placed around the staff to give a magnificant feel to it. The crown was sliding to the right side of his head with boredom spread across his gloomy face. He stared out the window of a beautiful view of the sky, expressing happy emotions thorughout the land. The King sat on his cushiony chair made of silk and filled with cotten to give his bum a warm, comfortable feeling.<br>Then he summoned his guards and waited for them to come.

The two most royal guards that are by his side everyday were known as his most trusted and close friends with the majesty himself.  
>They stood by his side whereas they both walk and bow nevertheless, he stared at them with his cold-hearted eyes. His lips dried,<br>started to smack his lips, wetting them and clear his throat to speak.

"Guards...I've been looking so down these past few days and in the need to have some entertainment in my body system. Can you fetch the new Jester to make me smile and brighten up my day?" The King said in a menacing tone but it came out as a soft whisper where they stood up and bow at him.

"Yes my lord." The First Guard said who had blond hair, long curvy ears, as he had crooked teeth were two looked almost buck teeth.  
>he had blue eyes and short nose. They both walked off and left the grand room, leaving The King at his throne, twirling his cape and waited for his men. The Guards continued to walk together. They reached the dungeon as the second guard place the key into the lock and twist which it unlocked. The Door creaked open slowly, his heartbeat started beating fast where he place his fingers on the side of the door. He then pry the door open quickly where a crouched figure sat there, wearing green clothes that were shreded as the bells were covering his face along with his dark wavy hair. The Second guard walked up to him slowly.<p>

"You're wanted by the king right this instant." The Guard said in a orderly manner as The Jester smiled and laughed softly.

"He wants me? Does he want my autograph? HAHAHAHA! I'm kept here in this place that is my home and Le King wants me? I cant wait to see this hehehe" The Jester said and gave a sinister smirk at them which made them surprised at his response of the king. The Guard in front of him and grabs him. The Guard pulls him up to his face, his wretched breath all over the Jester which made The Jester wave his hand around to clear the smell.

"Sheesh! Did something crawl in you and died? Damn your breath is nasty!" The Jester laughed more where the other guard laughed a bit.  
>The Main guard punch the Jester, where silence came around. The Jester looks at the guard slowly with a evil look as the devil has overtaken him. The Guard smiled and pushed him out the room. The main guard walks with The Jester as the second guard is behind to follow them slowly.<p>

"Well then...its sad seeing that you think you're big and bad but you're not. you've been having an affair with the queen and your partners wife. Shouldn't they know about what you've done..." The Jester said as The Guard is enraged and starts pulling out the sword but then, The Jester plunges a dagger into the Guards throat, slowly thrusting the blade deeper past the cervix, cutting all sound to warn anyone. Blood trickled down the guard's throat and felt the blade cut hit throat, his eyes rolling in the back of his head. The Jester laughed softly as the body collapse to the ground and leaves to find the King. The Guard's dead body lays still as blood gushes and surrounds his body.

"Smile and bring out happiness to the King." The Jester said to himself and smiled where he found the double doors.

"Time to have fun...hehehehe" he said and pushes the doors open to see the King look up at his new Jester. The King didnt like this Jester at all.  
>He felt something wrong. Incredibly wrong. He kept a eye on the Jester more carefully.<p>

"Well Hello there. I'm your king and your here to make me laugh till I can't no more. Can you do that?" The King said as The Jester smiled evilly and laughed loudly where he danced around where the bells ring with blood dripping down slowly and hit the carpet. The Jester slowly looking at The King,  
>a look so horrible that The King's color has disappeared. His face, white as a ghost, his laps gasping in horror to see The Jester laughing and coming closer to The King. The King cried for help, but nobody came to his aid. Screams rang out through the castle. The Second guard, running to the screams then heard only but silence. The guard came to the door and opened it to drop his weapon as he yells. Birds are chirping and people were having a normal day,<br>not knowing what has happened at all. After the funeral, The Jester had vanished in thin air. Nobody never seen or heard what he does or sounds like.  
>The Guard left and never returned.<p>

The Jester lives on which people say as at night when they are alone or when the day the king died. People hear his laughs ring out all through the night.

FIN

Well That's Chapter 1 of My Short Horror Stories as Chapter 2 is "The Frightner which is another story I Did. hope you like it and i'll be back.


	2. The Frightener

Hello everyone once again to the second chapter of my horror stories. I hoped you all liked "_The King & The Jester"_ This Story is much shorter but it has a kind of feeling of suspense and fear that I want to inflict. I don't know if it may scare you. But I hope you can imagine it and feel what the character feels.

_The Frightener_

_By DeepDarkDebt09_

_My eyes were wide awake with fear, not any normal fear, but fear as you seen in horror movies on the big screen. Sweat starts crawling down my flesh, like a spider slowly moving around my face, waiting for me to move and make its attack. I tremble under the covers, prepare for anything that will pop out and grab me in the middle of the night. My bedroom door is wide open, always had it open when I was a little kid, in case of anything, I warned my parents in a heartbeat. I turned and tossed in my sleep, shadows moving around, the dark playing its cruel jokes on me once again but always submit to it._

"_Tap Tap, Tap, Tap, Tap, and Tap!" A noise I heard made me jumped high off the bed; I tossed the covers over myself suddenly to protect myself from harm. The taps continue for a while as it rang through my ears, taunting me, luring me out of my safety zone toward the noise, wanting me to see what's out there in that cruel dangerous place known as our world. I shut my eyes and ignore the tapping but the sound blasted me out of my thoughts as it got louder. My heart pump faster than it had before, trying to leap its way out of my chest and run out to never come back again. I felt like I was being watch, being taunted…I wanted the noises to stop where my head was aching. _

"_STOP!" The words I screamed out of my mouth. Then it was quiet. All the noises I heard was only my breathing and my bed creaking. Everything became dead silent. Weird…my parents would have been in here by now. Its worries me to see if they are ok but I remembered the tapping. I turned to the window to see the tree close to my window. The Crooked branches were hitting the windows. I pull the covers away from my body and was about to set foot on the wooden floor. My lips have gone dry as I couldn't taste anything but the cool air hitting my tongue. The floors creek as they were in pain, screaming to me as it was trying to tell me to be back on my bed and sleep but, I couldn't do that. I staggered closely to the window to see nothing outside but fainted lights coming by the house. I heard soft little whispers. The whispers got closer as it was a song being sung by a group consist of 5-6 People. They wore dark clothing as I couldn't describe their face but see only the flames of the candles lit in the night._

"_The Frightener is here so I suggest that be aware, taking kids in the night from love ones they care, ripping you in half with claws and teeth that you should always beware, we all in a group have one thing to only share... when the frightener comes….beware of the eyes of The Frighteners glare or be like the others who taken this would be dare… by The Frightener himself as you'll pay the price of your own affair." The Group sang as the door closes behind me silently. My heart has stopped beating as an evil feeling has arrived. Two hands came out and grabbed my arms as I scream in pain and was pulled out the window, my cries were cut short along with my life. Everything turned black as the last thing I heard that night was the song that became a warning to kids of a boogeyman known as The Frightener after my grueling death that fateful night. As I laid there passing on to somewhere else from this world, the group then started again the song as they walking on the road to prevent other kids be taken and warn the parents and teens to survive then die by the hands of a creature who's waiting underneath your bed._

_The End._

_Hope you enjoy this chapter. Tell me what you think and I'll be glad on what you all have to say._

_DDD09_


End file.
